1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station and a mobile station for processing wireless communication with each other, and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a base station and a mobile station for processing wireless communication with each other, and a method for controlling the same which solves problems of an occurrence of a radio communication anomaly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current radio communication systems, a radio communication anomaly frequently occurs. In general, the radio communication anomaly occurs when a mobile station having a relatively higher data rate occupies channels for a time longer than a time required for a mobile station having relatively lower data rate at the time of transmission of equivalent amount of data. For reference, the mobile station may be referred to as a terminal for convenience of description.
Specifically, when a mobile station having a relatively low data rate due to a bad channel environment is required to transmit a large amount of data, radio communication in another mobile station having a relatively higher data rate is not satisfactorily realized due to an increase in a channel occupancy time. Also, a throughput of a mobile station having a greater overall cell capacity and a higher data rates is significantly reduced.
More specifically, when a first mobile station with a relatively lower data rate due to its bad channel environment is required to transmit its data to a base station, its channel occupancy time is significantly increased in comparison with a second mobile station or a third mobile station having a relatively higher data rates at the time of transmission of equivalent data. Accordingly, the shortage of resources is caused due to a significant increase in the channel occupancy time of the first mobile station, which results in an occurrence of a radio communication anomaly which cannot permit the second mobile station or the third mobile station to transmit data at the same time as the first mobile station. The radio communication anomaly occurs in a downlink where data is transmitted from a base station to a mobile station, as well as in an uplink.